The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1 Episode 6: Past, Present and Future all come together
The Sixth and last episode of Season 1 of The Muliversal Reversing Adventure. Meanwhile at the Legion, we have a big hall where Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker and Toffee are all present Toffee: Well it seems our legion has formed The Joker: Well of course Captain Obvious Deathstroke: You see, I could recruit the legion Joker. The Joker: Do You think I care, Strokey? Deathstroke: Joker, shut your noise hole. Toffee facepalms as the two begin arguing and Thawne also looks very annoyed as well Thawne: Both of you, seriously. Let's stop arguing and bring in our legion Deathstroke: Okay The Joker: I was winning Deathstroke puts duct tape on Joker's mouth Toffee: "taps a microphone" Attention all recruits it is time for our journey together to begin in our grand goal Thawne: Deathstroke you certainly did a good job with your work. Many minions and other villain enter the room where the four are in front. Returning Faces are Darkwarrior Duck, Dr. Weil, Eggman Nega, Brother Blood, Vilgax, Porky, Bison, Sektor, Ra's Al Ghul, Taurus Bulba, Terrance Lewis and Uka Uka from Bender's previous adventures. Asura, Kingpin, Gus Fring, Machete, James Moriarty, Skylar, Zelena and Ra's Al Ghul from other stories appear. There are also many other members also entering the room and all them stand Thawne: My Friends, we have gathered you all here for some very important Dr. Weil: This better be important I have matters to attend to anyway Thawne: We all have a common goal to be brought together as one legion Machete: You're losing my attention The Joker: Will you guys be quiet?, A Lot of us all have a common enemy that we all want to destroy. That meddling Robot and his team we all have been defeated by his gang of misfits. Is it time for us all to work to their ultimate defeat Vilgax: So That's why you brought us all together. To Defeat The B Team once and for all Uka Uka: As well as The V Team I presume? and Slade their leader? The Joker: Yes, Slade too must be killed and you all lead important organizations he has faced Terrance Lewis: I once was part of the Dystopia League working with Discord. However he threw me to the side. So I will remake the league Vilgax: Discord? did you say who I though you said? M. Bison: You did master Porky: Our former 2nd in command, who completely sold us to Interpol just to form his own league Toffee: And by the looks of it, Stane isn't present either Terrance: He went with Discord, But now that we're both here. We can work together to teach our former ally a lesson Bison: Most Agreed Mr.Lewis Uka Uka: And we shall our revenge against Bender and Slade for our defeats. Right Tarus and Brother Blood. Taurus: Of Course Darkwarrior: Indeed The Joker: Thawne it worked we have them on our team Morality, Machete, Kingpin, Gus and Skylar all look confused with Morality raising his hand Morality: Sure you all have a common foe, But I know nothing of this machine nor do I care. Thawne then speeds down to the professor and begins talking to him directly Thawne: True, but you have dealt with a friend of his a common one I presume? Machete: The P Team led by Knuckles, Kingpin: I have also dealt with The V Crusaders Machete: How do you know this? Thawne: I have traveled through time and found about their many adventures Toffee: And we can also basically help you with your own troubles Skylar: I don't need help from you Toffee: You will need help Skylar, You may be all powerful, but even you can't take them all. Gus Fring: Look Mr. Toffee I believe. I am only interesting in running a business, Not in conquest Thawne: Understandable Gus, We'll let you run your legitimate business. Just help us with our operations Gus: Remember, No extorting or causing any setbacks to my organization The Joker: Don't worry Gus, What about you guys. "pointing to Sektor, Borgia and Asura" Sektor: Clown, we know your enemy, We battled him. I once worked with Sigma alongside Asura and we know how capable he is. We just don't have anything to mention Rodrigo: Though unlike you two, I have faced Bender, Slade and people associated with you guys. So I have a better capability to deal with them Asura: We're in Thawne: Great, all of your old villains you will work with The Joker. Asura: Oh not Joker Rodrigo: Why The Joker The Joker: Quiet Pope Man, Know we all have got to bring our forces together Thawne: Joker, get your team's morale up and bring them in to our operation. Toffee get the chromoskimmer. As for Deathstroke it is time to introduce our new allies Toffee: Understood Eobard. "Toffee and The Joker both leave leaving the new allies with Thawne and Deathstroke" Deathstroke: With our old allies gone, it's time to run down who you all are. Arkham Knight: I am the Arkham Knight, a enforcer from Gotham Deathstroke: Here's one of my sons Grant Grant: Father, I am honored to join you in your mission Guzma: I'm the toughest guy and the head of Team Skull Guzma Ravager: Ravager, another of Deathstroke's proteges Theo Noble: I'm Theo a master hitman Yellowjacket: Yellowjacket, a supervillain with links to Hydra Lyric: Lyric the Ancient, is who I am. Thawne Damian Darik: Damian Darik, Head of HIVE Malcolm Merlyn: Pleasure to meet you. My name is Malcolm Merlyn Azarel (Gotham): Azarel, Angel of Death Jasper: Jasper, Enforcer of Homeworld Jafar: Jafar, Chancellor of Wonderland Slappy: A Killer puppet is what I am obvious dumbasses, Slappy's the name The Weather Wizard: Mark Mardon, A Metahuman of the Arrowverse Reverb: Reverb, A Earth 2 metahuman Welton Payne-Smythe: A Scientist Thawne: I didn't ask for a rundown you know, you could have just showed them to me Deathstroke: You needed to know who you have Thawne: So why did Deathstroke pick you all? Guzma: As he stated he saw potential in us. and wanted us to be brought into the legion you're called what again? Thawne: The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Deathstroke: This was my intention Thawne. Keep our adversaries not in the know about all our of our members Thawne: Good Idea, Deathstroke. I let you lead the new team Deathstroke: Of Course Thawne. Thawne: Now escort them to your personal quarters and talk among yourselves. Deathstroke and his followers leave together while Thawne watches and Toffee enters the room with the chromoskimmer. Toffee: Here we are Thawne Thawne: Joker and Deathstroke have both been appointed as leading my groups. That will lower the bickering at least a little Toffee: Do you honesty think bringing the both of them together, when they clearly hate each other Thawne: I admit it's unsual. But we do need Joker's knowledge and Deathstroke's own abilities. Giving them both a team will be less problems for my head. Toffee: Do you think the others will like it Thawne: They will have to. We now follow The Joker who has all of his followers in his room The Joker: Okay everyone, As I am the leader of this side of the conflict, I will make all the calls against Bender and how we plan and do what Thawne asks us to do. Ra's Al Ghul: WHy are you the leader?, Rodirigo Borgia: Yeah you're not the kind that looks leader The Joker: But I know the most on The B Team, more than anyone here. You all just faced Bender and his team. You Never knew about his older team Eggman Nega: No we faced him together. You assume we forgot Darkwarrior Duck: We worked with Hunson Abadeer together Joker The Joker: Yes, but by knowing what we know. We can find more areas to strike Zelena: Makes sense why you're leading Joker The Joker: See someone is listening. Most of us are all here to want revenge on Bender, Slade or whoever The P Team is Gus: You know why I'm here Joker Joker: Yes Fring, you want more safety in running your business Darkwarrior: Like Fring, I'm not here for taking revenge, I want to bring in that robot to the time police. I have seen his criminal record and his rap sheet is long. I can save the multiverse and bring in one of their biggest criminals doing so. Gus: Sounds like revenge to me Darkwarrior: Who asked you The Joker: Yes Bender is quite the criminal, He's killed millions of people on top of breaking so many laws Gus: Haven't you killed billions? Darkwarrior: Not the point Gus Zelena: Shall we begin The Joker: Yes Ra's Al Ghul: I presume you know about Boomer and Lizbeth too? The Joker: I do, now like the witch said let's begin! Now we cut to Deathstroke and his group planning all in their quarts Deathstroke: So Everyone, Welcome to the Legion, As Thawne has stated I will be your leader of this junction of the group. Now everyone let's go around and say what we want to do with our alignment towards Eobard Some of the villains step up to Deathstroke and look a little surprised at his request, Welton is the first to speak up among the formation. Welton: A lot of us would like to conquer, but I also have my own agenda. I want my niece Amanda to join my side at conquering. We have captured her father and my brother as a good start for us. Deathstroke: Recruitment, most interesting Welton. You'll go far if you put your abilities to good use. Jasper: I would like to say, that I want the destruction of the Crystal Gems for betraying homeworld Deathstroke: Hmm, and how do you hope to accomplish this Jasper: I have my ways Deathstroke: Sure what about you "points at Gobbler" Lady Gobbler: To take over the criminal underworld simple Macolim Merylin gives her a look of disapprovement Maclolm: So Trivial, I wish to get my fortunes back. Not to do what this old lady has in mind Deathstroke: The League of Assassins?, and your life? Better than most. Still May I ask who isn't here for revenge or destruction. Because the legion is not here to that, specifically my group is not for simplistic goals Grant, Theo, Yellowjacket, Slappy, Azarel and Lyric all put their own hands down Darhik: As we're being honest, Me and Hive desire to remake the world in our image Guzma: Me and Team Skull want respect and to be recognized Jafar: I desire to change all the rules of magic Reverb: I want to be a god in my own right Deathstroke: A little more interesting goals from you all. Merlyn: Why are you so interesting for knowing our goals Darhik: Yes it seems a little suspicious coming from you Lyric: What exactly do you want Deathstroke Deathstroke pauses a bit, thinks and then tells the group Deathstroke: What my goals are more than just your usual flair Yellowjacket: Revenge on Oliver Queen, Which is ironic coming from you Deathstroke: One goal, but not my own Merlyn and Darik give looks getting that Deahstroke means as they all have history with Oliver. Guzma: Deathstroke, Your interesting in defying your fate. I can tell from your expression Deathstroke: Let's just say that my own life hasn't gone accordingly like Malcolm So I have a chance at fixing it Reverb: Imagine the potential we have doing this Deathstroke: True Reverb Mark: "forms ice in his hand" What's your plan Deathstroke: In The Neo-Equalists, it's about everyone here under me. Darhik: That's a stupid name, for a group Deathstroke: Oh and H.I.V.E was better Guzma: I like it Welton: Me too .................. Next we cut to Thawne and Toffee as they overlook everything Toffee: The groups have now aligned together Thawne: They should, Though I sense some possible trouble. It shall be dealt with though Thawne begins pondering to himself while overlooking his henchmen and begins surprising singing Thawne: I'm number one, You're number two We're criminals at large But I'm at larger than you I'm number one, You're number two I believe in equality As long as you get less than me! I'm one, Toffee: You're one Thawne: You're number two Toffee: We're number two Thawne: You may think that you're smarter, But I'm smarter-er than you! I'm number one! You're number two! You're lucky to be number two Not number three! I can see by the look in your eye You want to get the bigger piece of the pie One day, you'll get your chance But in the meantime, you've got to dance monkey dance! Toffee: Really? They hate dancing. Thawne: Do it! Toffee: We're number two He's number one I can't believe They're working for an ego maniac I'm number two ,He's number one Thawne: I'm number one! Toffee: You know life's gone to the dogs when your boss is a loon Thawne: I'm number one! Toffee: He's number one! Thawne: You're number two! Toffee: We're number two! Toffee: I'm one Thawne: I'm number one! Toffee: Yes, we know! Thawne: That's how it's done! ................. We cut once more to Deathstroke who alongside Guzma and Mark is being led by Welton to a closet. Welton: So this is where we kept my brother. Mark: He'll be of great asset to our operations Welton opens up the door and we see Dr.Payne tied up in the closest Deathstroke: Nice you got him tied up all around. Good thinking Welton Welton: Thank you Dr. Payne: Welton you son of a bitch, What's the meaning of this Welton: To succeed in my great plans, I need you out of the way, but don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I want your daughter to join me Dr. Payne: Amanda will never join you, Guzma: Maybe, but there is always convincing . Deathstroke: Just to let you Dr. Payne. Welton is right, we're keeping you alive. You have no use to us dead. Your family's immense and ever growing fortune will keep us in the no in our plans Welton: It's growing? Deathstroke: I used my own connections and company to align themselves with the Payne Businesses to keep funds high Dr. Payne: You're ruining the family name, we spend centuries building Malcolm shows up on them with his own retort Malcolm: Actually we're improving it. Mark: Didn't you know you were a business man Deathstroke: Mardon, there is more to me than mere assassin. Malcolm: As for your daughter she's okay, Toffee informs us she found The B Team and is working with them Mark: Unsurprising Deathstroke: Let's go see Thawne, boys we have our proof and Guzma Guzma: Yes Deathstroke: Order Team Skull to guard him so no one tries anything Mark: But Team Skull is full of idiots, Guzma: Plumeria is leading them in my absence and she's competent Mark: In Comparison Deathstroke: Welton put up the security as well. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Finales